


What I've been hoping for

by UpInOrbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Loona OT12, Non-Linear Narrative, Yeojin feels lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: It's Christmas time, and that means presents, food, and spending time with your loved ones. Except Haseul is too busy with Christmas preparations to spend time with Yeojin, and so she tries everything to put an end to that horrible situation.Or three times Yeojin tries to spend time with Haseul and fails, and the one time she succeeds.





	What I've been hoping for

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! This is my present or you this Crhistmas, my first and very indulgent Christmas fic, that has miraculously been ready in time for Christmas! I really hope you enjoy this, because I've wanted to write a Loona Christmas fic for a while now and hopefully this you will enjoy. (Fair warning, this fic completely intends to love and appreciate Yeojin because she is Loona's precious maknae, who deserves all the love and appreciation in the world!)  
> The title is taken from Loona's [The carol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX-lpEnIQQk) (go stream it, orbits!). This is unbeta'ed but I hope it's something you'll enjoy.  
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!

Yeojin was sprawled on the coach, arms crossed in front of her chest, pouting and ignoring everyone around her. Gowon had tried to get her to sing karaoke with them after they had finished eating, but Yeojin wasn’t in the mood, and so Gowon had shrugged and gone back with the others, leaving her in semi darkness.

She didn’t want to spend Christmas day on her own, but she was feeling sad and neglected, and so decided to make herself even more miserable by wallowing in her own misery, as redundant as it sounded. 

She had done everything in her power to stop that from happening, but she had had no luck, and she had finally ran out of ideas.

 

***

 

Yeojin had known something was wrong the moment Haseul closed the door in her face.

Dumbfounded, Yeojin stared at the wooden plank, mouth slightly open, unable to believe what had happened. She had gone to Haseul’s room to honour their tradition and spend their Friday night watching whatever Netflix movie they could find. Instead of that, Haseul had declined and closed the door.

It had never happened. Even if they were tired, they would still lay in bed, computer between them, until the film finished, or Chuu woke them up, whatever happened first. And yet, Haseul had barely apologized for cancelling before retreating back into her room.

Yeojin was confused, but Haseul had been working nonstop as Christmas approached. She must have been exhausted then. 

It didn’t matter, she decided. There were more days they could spend together.

 

***

 

There was laughter coming from her room, where most of the girls had gathered together. Yeojin wished she could join them, but she knew herself, and she knew that, if she went there, she’d probably ruin the mood, too petty and mad to appreciate anything. There was no need to do that, not to herself or the others.

She might have been lonely, alone on that couch, but at least she was the only one who was unhappy.

 

***

 

Live in the house had turned frantic, as the girls bought the last presents, and those who were in charge of the food purchased the remaining ingredients. Yeojin had already bought her present, not wishing to find herself among the crowd of people struggling to go into any of the shops, and she wasn’t allowed anywhere near the kitchen, so there wasn’t much for her to do.

Whenever she tried to get into the kitchen, she was kicked out, the small area already cramped. It fit five people with some difficulties, but six was a definite stretch. After she had been pushed around and accidentally elbowed in the face by Jinsoul when she went for a glass of water, Yeojin decided she very much appreciated her life (and beauty) and stayed in the living room.

However, she was caught up with her TV shows and the rest of the girls hadn’t returned from the street yet, meaning she was bored out of her mind, with no one to talk to, and nothing to do.

Sleepiness was getting to her when she heard the girls leaving the kitchen, immediately perking up, and smiling. She rose from the couch and skidded to the kitchen’s door, knowing she’d find Haseul inside. 

There were still a couple days until Christmas, but she knew Haseul would be increasingly busy as the date approached, and she didn’t want to wait that long, not when she had already been deprived of her.

“Haseul!”

Said girl had her back turned towards the door, tidying the kitchen up, putting all the food away. She moved slower than usual, her movements weighed down with exhaustion, but yet she continued to work.

“Do you want to watch a film with me?”

Haseul stopped for a second, turning her face towards the door, enough that Yeojin could see her side profile, and how tired she looked.

“I’m busy, Yeojin”.

“We can watch it later! It doesn’t have to be right now” Yeojin bit the inner side of her cheek, playing with a strand of hair.

“I can’t. I’ve got things to do and I don’t have enough time”.

“I could help you!” she exclaimed, bouncing on her feet. “I can help you and you’ll finish earlier and we can watch something on the computer”.

“I said I can’t, Yeojin” Haseul all but snapped. Yeojin froze. Haseul never snapped, she was always sweet and soft, but the sweetness and softness were gone from her voice. She must have noticed, because she tried to backtrack: “Maybe later. I’m sorry, Yeojin”.

But Yeojin was already gone from the kitchen, tears welling in her eyes, until she furiously wiped them out.

 

***

 

Her eyes caught something hanging from the door frame and she scowled. She thought she had removed them all, angry at the little objects and at herself for having such a ridiculous idea. It seemed she had been wrong and one had survived her purge.

Rabid, she stomped over to the door, and standing on her tiptoes, managed to rip it of the frame, throwing it to the floor before stomping back to the couch, brows creased, even angrier than before.

She knew it was pointless to throw it to the floor, not to say rude, specially since she would be picking it up later, but, God, had it been satisfying.

 

***

 

Everyone seemed stressed out of their minds, running from one place to another, and that gave her an idea. She thought it sad that, in a time that was supposed to be filled with love and happiness, they looked mad at the world, tiredness making them grumpy, causing them to snap at every minor inconvenience (much like Haseul had done. But Yeojin didn’t think about it, had erased it from her mind, because if she didn’t think about it then it had never happened. And what had never happened could never hurt her. So, Haseul did what? Yeojin didn’t think that was right).

Anyway, during the night, she waited until they were all asleep, and sneaked out of her room, carrying a bag with her. Grinning, with a pair of scissors, a stool and a little tape, she hang some mistletoe all around the house. Not a single room was missed. She couldn’t go into the occupied bedrooms, of course, but she made sure to hang some mistletoe on every door frame. 

When she ran out of mistletoe, she went back to sleep, appreciating her hard work, and hoping it would serve it’s purpose.

She was woken up by the sound of gasps and laughter, and shouts asking whom out of them all had done that. Smiling to herself, she sprung out of bed, only to be stopped at the door by Yerim who, with a smile as bright as the Sun, pointed to the door frame above their heads, and the tiny mistletoe that hung there, before leaning forward and kissing Yeojin’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Yeojin!”

The day wen’t by just like morning had, kissed and hugs exchanged whenever the girls met under mistletoe, no one knowing who had hung them up. Sometimes she thought Vivi knew it had been her, by the way she softly smiled in her direction, but she never said anything. 

The plan had seemingly succeeded, all of them considerably happier, Jungeun and Jinsoul going around to make sure they “accidentally” bumped into every girl and kissed them. It had reached a point were Hyunjin and Heejin ran away the moment they saw them, their faces already smudged with the lipstick both of the blondes had put on, just to annoy the others.

Still, Haseul looked stressed, the lines around her mouth much too prominent and tense. She smiled, but it was forced and brief, and so Yeojin felt horrible.

She tried to go and talk to her, but when they met at the corridor, Haseul avoided her, not bothering to slow down or look at her as she raced to the kitchen, leaving Yeojin heartbroken under the damned mistletoe, which Haseul hadn’t even noticed.That was how Yves found her and, without saying a word, enveloped her in a hug, as she gently ran her fingers through her hair, and pretended she didn’t notice the way Yeojin trembled in her arms.

 

***

 

Yeojin was idly playing on her phone when she felt the weigh of a body dipping into the couch, next to her. She didn’t even have to look up to know it was Haseul, her smell, the one that normally calmed her down, giving her away.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you too busy to do anything with me?”

She felt, more than she saw, the way in which Haseul winced. She felt bad, but she was too deep in her feelings of pettiness to do something about it, and Haseul knew, because Haseul always knew.

With a sigh, she put her arms around Yeojin and pulled her towards her body, until Yeojin’s head was resting on her shoulder, and she rested her chin on the crown of Yeojin’s head.

“I’m sorry, Yeojin. I was very busy, but I haven’t been spending time with you, and I haven’t even been nice when talking to you. I’m so very sorry”.

Yeojin nodded, not trusting herself to speak, the lump in her throat much too big to let anything but a sob out.

“I’m sorry I broke our tradition and I’m sorry I haven’t had time for you. I promise I won’t do it again” she pressed a kiss to Yeojin’s head, caressing her hair. “Can you forgive me?”

Yeojin nodded once again, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. With a little effort, she hugged Haseul’s waist, and smiled.

“Thank you so much” Haseul’s voice sounded strangled too. “And now if you want, we can spend the evening watching whatever you want, okay?” When she received a positive answer, she continued. “But first, there’s something we have to do, specially after the effort you’ve put in it!”

Confused, Yeojin raised herself into a semi sitting position, and that’s when she noticed Haseul had something in her hand. Grinning, Haseul opened her fist, revealing the small mistletoe Yeojin had previously thrown to the floor.

“I believe you have to kiss whoever is under the mistletoe!” 

With a mischievous smile, she put it over their heads and, without giving Yeojin a chance to react, Haseul threw herself onto her, covering her face in kisses, tickling her at the same time. Yeojin laughed, trying to get away from it, but there was nowhere she could escape to, and frankly, she didn’t want to. She had gone too long without Haseul hugging her, kissing her, fussing over her and, as much as she pretended to hate it, she liked being the baby of the house, and she liked it when Haseul acted like her older sister and babied her. 

So, after finally getting back the attention and appreciation she deserved? She was going to make the most out of it.

When the others finally got tired of singing, they found them asleep in the couch, and Olivia whisked her phone out of her pocket and snapped a photo of the both of them, before throwing herself on top of the two sleeping figures.

It would make a beautiful postcard for next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it for today. I really hope you've enjoyed it.  
> I think Yeojin is now rooming with Haseul, but for the sake of the story let's pretend this was when she was still with OEC ^^  
> I hope you have a merry Christmas, and happy holidays, and I'll see you soon!
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/monstaruniverse) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
